COLLAB: Kuroella part 3
by MarsInsane
Summary: Third part in the collab. The first two parts can be found on DA but this part, well the unedited version, has to be put on here.   Kuroshitsuji Cinderella  Kuroella. SebxCiel main pairing. Lemon/lime/very slight violence. Very long chapter.


A/N: The first part was done by Yuuki-Ravna and the second part was done by SebbyCiel. All the stories can be found on Deviantart but they haven't been posted on here because they were not mature enough to warrant an edited and a non edited version, like this one. Enjoy.

Kuroella part 3

oooooooooooooo

It was about two days after the ball and everyone was in a tizzy. Apparently the Prince found who he wanted to marry but the male in question bolted. Now the Prince was on a kingdom wide search to find this man. It has been proclaimed that every eligible bachelor was to try on the glass heeled (hooker) boot. The one that the boot fit would be the one to marry the Prince. Of course Ciel, knowing that the boot could fit anyone and knowing that it wasn't all about the shoe size, decided to accompany the shoe on its journey. There were only two rules with the proclamation: The shoe may only be tried on once and you must have clean feet.

Ciel had wanted to leave immediately but his father made him stay out of fear of an attack. It was William that told him to think logically. The next day the proclamation was made and plans were made. Ciel was now in a carriage heading back home. His father, the "Queen," made him take William as his bodyguard. Ciel didn't mind. William only spoke about business and didn't believe in pleasantries or chitchat and Ciel liked that about the man but the journey was made in silence. He ended up thinking a lot because of that.

The second day of searching was coming to a close and Ciel was starting to get irritated. The man he fell for was going to so get a verbal lashing and maybe a slap in the face for putting him through this trouble. He was hoping the proclamation would drive the man back to him but apparently not. He got the feeling that the man was just being infuriating. Ciel kept asking himself why he was doing this. One answer that popped into his mind was because his father was a hopeless romantic. The main answer though was because the man's face was haunting his thoughts and dreams. He wished he had a name to go with it but his father wasn't giving the name up, saying something about how it wasn't his place to tell. Sometimes he wanted to strangle his father.

XXX

Sebastian was annoyed, which wasn't unusual, but considering the amount of work he was given he was surprised he hadn't gone on a homicidal rampage. Once the proclamation was made, which made him smirk smugly behind his family's back, he and the other servants were immediately put to work cleaning the house. Since the other servants were inept at doing their jobs fully it was basically Sebastian doing all the work. And his stepmother knew that and exploited it. Alois wasn't helping either by trying to hinder him from his work. Claude just stayed silent but Sebastian could see the amusement in his stepbrother's eyes.

Normally he didn't mind cleaning but he was given the most ridiculous things to do. He wouldn't be surprised if Hannah told him to whittle down toothpicks made from the finest wood, that's how detailed she was getting. At the moment he was cleaning the never used guestrooms. That order slightly annoyed him because Hannah seemed so smug that the Prince would stay over night, whenever it was he arrived. It was coming to the end of the second day so it seemed he had another day to clean.

When everyone had gone to sleep in the Trancy manor -him having to actually read a bedtime story to Alois to get the brat to sleep- Sebastian sat in his closet of a room and looked at the item he was holding. He was holding one of the glass heeled (hooker) boots he had worn to the ball. This was what was left over when the magic dispersed at midnight. It was annoying because the magic wore off halfway to the Trancy manor so he had to walk. He opted to walk barefoot the rest of the way home. His feet were so sore but fortunately he was one hell of a butler so the rest of his family was none the wiser when they got home later that evening.

Every time he looked at the heel he wondered how he managed to dance and even run in something like these. He shook his head and quickly hid the boot. He didn't want the nosy little blond brat of a stepbrother to find that. He had to get as much sleep as possible. He had a feeling tomorrow was the day the Prince would be coming. Just the thought of the Prince made him slip into dreamland quicker, if only to have x-rated dreams about the boy.

XXX

Ciel was in the carriage once again. It was getting to the end of the third day this time. He was getting impatient. He knew it was only the third day but he was the Prince and when he wanted something immediately he got it immediately. He ignored the fact that that thinking sounded childish and spoiled. He had also been grouchy since this morning. It felt like he got no sleep last night even though he knew did because he dreamed. Dreamed very vivid x-rated dreams involving him and the one he was looking for. But it felt like someone else's dream honestly because he doesn't remember ever thinking up any of those positions before. Some didn't even look possible.

Ciel had to keep himself from thinking about the dream he had since he wasn't alone. Instead he thought about his day and why he was still grouchy. It felt like he was in his carriage more than having men try the shoe on. They were at the edge of the kingdom where the wealthier people and nobles lived. Of course since they were noble they wouldn't be caught dead with the people in the marketplace when he had people try the shoe on there. So he had to pretty much make house calls. He supposed he could order the nobles to come to the palace but he knew that would take too long to organize. Wealthy people could be so snooty.

They were coming to one of the last houses, well manors. The Trancy manor, it was one of the more impressive homes he's seen. The outside looked spectacularly immaculate as if the house had just been made that day instead of having stood there for decades. The servants of the household must be amazing. The carriage finally came to a halt in front of the manor. Will got out and then held the door of the cab open for him. They walked up the to the door with Will in front in case of an attack. Will pulled the rope to ring the bell. A maid with ridiculously huge glasses opened the door. She blushed and bowed quickly as she let them in. She was stuttering as she escorted them to a large waiting room. Ciel just ignored the nervous maid and looked around the place.

The inside seemed to gleam with how clean it was. It made even him a little nervous to ruin anything but he didn't let on. Seeing the maid trip on nothing on the way out he deduced that it wasn't her that did the cleaning. Since he tuned the maid out he didn't know what she said, probably something about fetching the master or mistress. Ciel plopped down on a red wing backed chair, setting the glass heeled (hooker) boot on the armrest. Yes, he carried the boot himself. He didn't trust anyone else with it. And yes he slept with the boot because he was _that_ paranoid. Will sat across from him on the couch ramrod straight. Ciel always wondered if Will ever relaxed but he just couldn't conjure up the image.

After a few more minutes the door burst open making both males jump. They looked at the door and saw a blond haired boy wearing short shorts, thigh-high socks, knee high heeled brown boots, a dark green vest over a white shirt with a long plum colored jacket, and a big black bow tied around his neck. He had a bit of a psychotic grin on his face that seemed to equal 'I will rape you.' Especially when he spotted Ciel. Will quickly stood, ready to intercept the boy if he were to pounce but luckily someone was there to stop the blond boy.

The second person to enter was a man with messy black hair and glasses. His outfit was normal for what any gentlemen would wear; black slacks, white shirt, and black vest. In fact, this man looked similar to the one he was searching for. But he got the feeling he has met these two before, and wasn't a good feeling.

"Your majesty! It is an honor to have you grace our home." A woman with unrealistic sized breasts, Lady Trancy he presumed, said as she walked into the room and curtsied. The boys took that as their cue to also bow, well curtsy in the blonde's case. He raised an eyebrow at the blonde but stayed seated. He was tempted to tell them that it was rude of them to make him wait but he bit his tongue. He wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible. The blond boy leering at him was giving him the creeps.

Will stood by Ciel's chair, staring the Trancy family down. He watched them like a hawk as they each sat down, the brothers on the couch he had been sitting on and the mother on the other wing backed chair. He then cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"The Prince shall let the males of the household try the shoe on once. Once is all you need. If it does not fit then it doesn't. If it does but the Prince deems you are not the one he is looking for then you shall back down gracefully. Is that understood?" He asked but continued on without waiting for a response. "Now then, please remove your shoe and we shall begin." Will carefully picked up the boot and walked to the blond haired boy. Ciel shook his head and so Will went to the black haired man. Before Will could kneel, the blond haired boy started to complain.

"Hey! I want to try it on first." The boy said.

"Now, now Alois. Be patient." Lady Trancy said trying to placate her youngest son. Alois just glared at her.

"Shut up Hannah. I saw Prince Ciel shake his head when this guy stood next to me. I demand to try the shoe on." Alois said glaring at Hannah and then at Will. Ciel brought a hand up to his head and massaged his temple. This wasn't the first time he heard something like this so he just decided to indulge the boy. He looked at Will tiredly who nodded. Will kneeled in front of Alois and lifted the boy's foot up to slide the boot on. Alois went from a haughty little boy to an excited girl in a split second.

"Stand up." Will said stoically. Alois gave the man a little glare but did so. Of course the boot didn't fit, it was too big for the boy and it was slipping off his thin leg. "Sit." Before Alois could complain, Will shoved him down and quickly took the boot off. Alois looked like he was about to throw a fit but before the boy could embarrass the family more Hannah cut in.

"Alois, it's Claude's turn." She tried to say sternly but Alois just sneered at her. Ciel was amazed she let the brat talk to her and treat her that way. He was tempted to slap the blond and it had only been five minutes since he met him. Will was already pulling the boot up Claude's leg.

Claude stood up and it looked like the boot fit him perfectly. Ciel stared at the man who had the boot on. He wasn't sure what to think. Will stood up next to Claude and looked at Ciel in question. Ciel stood up and tentatively walked closer to Claude but realized something a little odd. There were similarities between the man and his head guard. Did William have a love child or something? As he distracted himself with that odd thought he missed the triumphant look Claude threw at Alois.

Ciel shook himself out of his thoughts and walked closer to Claude. It wasn't until he could see the other man's eyes that he made his decision. Before he could say anything Claude's jaw tightened and he quickly sat down. Everyone was looking at him confused.

"It's cutting off my circulation." Claude said as he tried to get the boot off. Alois started laughing at his brother's plight as Will assisted Claude in getting it off. As Will struggled with helping Claude, Ciel turned to Hannah.

"Are there any other males in the house?" Ciel asked in a bored manner. Hannah took her gaze away from her sons and looked at the Prince a little confused. "If there are no other males in this household then I shall take my leave." Ciel clarified. He was hoping there were no other ones so he could leave.

"Your majesty, why would you need anyone else to try the boot on? It clearly fit my son. His foot must be swollen today. His brother has a bad habit of stomping on them when he wants attention." Hannah tried to reason with the Prince, which irked Ciel. At this point, they had gotten the boot off of Claude who then had his foot resting on the small table in front of him. Alois was grinning like a mad man at Claude who was ignoring his brother. Will, as usual, looked annoyed and displeased.

"Madam. Are there or are there not any other males presiding in this manor?" Ciel asked curtly. Hannah nodded meekly and walked over to the door. She called for someone named Maylene and asked her to fetch the cook and gardener. Ciel just raised an eyebrow at that but didn't say anything. He was about to head back to his seat but he suddenly had to go to the bathroom.

"Madam. Where is your restroom?" Ciel asked as he walked over to Hannah. He heard Alois exclaim that he'd show Ciel where the bathroom was but before Hannah could agree he said sternly, "Directions. Please." She gave him the directions and, giving a look towards Will and motioning towards Alois, Ciel left the room quickly. Since he was good at listening he found the restroom with no problem. He hoped Will guarded that boot with his life while he was gone.

When Ciel exited the restroom he was about to head back when he smelled the most delicious aroma. He turned around and followed his nose to where he thought the smell was coming from. When he glanced around he realized that he was closer to the kitchens, well if this manor was set up like every other manor at least. He reached the kitchen and peeked in through the crack in the door. What he saw made his mouth water. A four-tiered chocolate cake sat on the island in the middle of the kitchen. It had latticework on every level in chocolate frosting. He realized that the cake had one more tier to go, when he saw the top set off to the side. He finally noticed that someone was in the kitchen. The man's back was towards him but he seemed to be mixing something. Perhaps this was the cook?

XXX

Sebastian had just pulled the last tier for the grand cake out of the oven. He set it on the island to cool as he whipped up more icing. Maylene had come by earlier saying Hannah asked for Bard and Finny. He wondered why but mainly hoped it wasn't anything he had to clean up later. He finally finished the icing and poured it in the piping bag. He turned and caught something blue out of the corner of his eye. He glanced in that direction and as it disappeared he realized it was an eye watching him. He absentmindedly started piping a design on the cake as he tried to figure out who could be on the other side. He knew they were still there because he could feel the eye on him once more. He knew it wasn't Finny because he'd hear that boy a mile away, plus the eye was a dark blue. He stopped abruptly when he realized who was on the other side. A simply demonic grin spread over his face but as quick as it appeared it disappeared.

Sebastian quickly piped something on the very top of the cake, slid it onto a platter, stood up straight, held the platter like a waiter would, then walked towards the kitchen door. He opened the door and took a left, away from where the little spy hid, and walked to the servant's stairs. He glanced back and saw the boy trying to follow him discretely. He smirked as he headed up the stairs. He walked for a few minutes, making sure the boy was still following him, and then slipped into a room.

XXX

Ciel was confused. What on earth was this man doing? He could only see so much of the man while he was working in the kitchen and so far he only knew what the man's back looked like. Judging from his attire the man was actually the butler. But that didn't explain why the man was carrying the cake upstairs. He knew he could've just ignored it but he was compelled to follow the man and find out what he was doing. When he saw the man slip into a door he wasn't sure if he should follow or not. Perhaps he'll just peek in. If he got in trouble then he'd threaten the butler by telling Lady Trancy that their butler was stealing food. That sounded like a good plan to him.

Ciel quickly walked over to the door and tried to open the door as quietly as possible. Luckily it didn't creak when he pushed it open a crack. He looked inside but didn't see the man anywhere. The cake was sitting on the bed in the center of the room. Apparently he was in the guest wing of the manor. He pushed the door open a little more and stuck his head in to look in all corners of the room. No sign of the man. Ciel opened the door enough to slip in and shut it behind him. He kept looking around the room paranoid that the man would jump out at him. He finally reached the still delicious smelling cake and tried to make sense of what was piped on top. SxC? He said that mentally a few times and then said it out loud. When said a certain way it sounded like sexy.

Ciel shook his head and was thinking whether he should take a bite out of the cake or leave when he was suddenly manhandled onto the bed. He was about to yell when a gloved hand covered his mouth. He struggled and tried to kick at the body that was holding him down since his hands were being held in a tight grip above his head. When he realized it wasn't doing anything he focused on the face right above his own and froze. Familiar dark red eyes were looking down at him in amusement. The hand over his mouth moved and caressed his face while the owner of those eyes smirked down at him.

"Well now. Look what I've caught." The man said teasingly, running a finger over Ciel's bottom lip. Ciel blushed at the intimate touch and then managed to gather his wits about him. He opened his mouth to yell at the man but his brain short-circuited when the man above him brought the finger that had run over his lip to his mouth and licked it. Ciel closed his eye, which didn't help because he felt the man's body against him more acutely. When he opened his eye he glared at the man above him.

"Let me up." Ciel said sternly. This amused the man, if his smirk was anything to go by, which made Ciel glare harder. The man leaned down so his lips were next to Ciel's ear.

"Do you really want me to let you go?" He purred. Ciel tried to keep himself from shivering but couldn't stop the shudder when the man licked his ear. The man leaned away from him.

"Who are you?" Ciel asked. The man raised an eyebrow at the question.

"I'm hurt that you don't remember me." The man said seeming to pout. Ciel huffed at that.

"I remember who you are. I have been looking for you for the past three days. What is your name?" Ciel said testily. He felt more then heard the man chuckle since he was still being held down.

"Oh? Your father didn't tell you? Well then, my lord, my name is Sebastian Michaelis." Before Ciel could say anything Sebastian swooped down and claimed his lips in a slow searing kiss. Before it got even more heated, Sebastian pulled away making Ciel almost whimper at the loss. "And I assure you. It is a pleasure to meet you." Sebastian practically purred out.

Ciel knew without a doubt that this was the man he had danced with at the ball. He didn't even need the man to try on the boot. But why did he hide from him for so long? In fact, why did the Trancy family not mention they had a butler? Before Sebastian could distract him with another kiss he decided to ask a few questions.

"Sebastian, why did you not let me find you?" Ciel asked almost pouting. Sebastian's eyes gleamed happily at hearing his name.

"It was not my fault, my lord. My family would not let me leave the house." Sebastian said running his hand down Ciel's chest firmly. He then kissed Ciel's cheek and proceeded to kiss up and down the boy's neck.

"Family?" Ciel asked breathily, unconsciously tilting his head to the side to give Sebastian more access. Sebastian just hummed affirmation while sucking on Ciel's neck. He then nipped at the red spot he created making Ciel gasp. Ciel went to reach for him but realized his hands were still being held over his head. He moved away from those teasing lips making Sebastian look up at him displeased. "Get off." Ciel managed to say. Sebastian stared at him for a few seconds and then a lecherous smirk blossomed on his face.

"Oh. I most certainly will 'get off.' I'll make sure you 'get off' too." Sebastian said a little too happily. Ciel looked at him confused but once the meaning sunk in his face exploded with color. He opened his mouth to yell at the man on top of him but before he could articulate anything, two -now ungloved fingers- were shoved in his mouth. He scrunched his face up but raised an eyebrow in surprise when he tasted chocolate. He remembered that there was chocolate cake on the bed and from what he could tell it was a pretty delicious cake. He lapped at the fingers in his mouth until no more chocolate covered them. "Would you like more?" Sebastian asked huskily.

Ciel's eyes clouded over as he nodded. The fingers were removed from his mouth and he licked his lips to see if any chocolate was on them. He heard a slight groan come from the man above him. The fingers returned covered in chocolate icing and crumbs and instead of being pushed into his open mouth they outlined his lips. He furrowed his brow, not liking the feeling of crumbs or icing around his lips but he shut his eyes when Sebastian's face came closer to his. He sucked in a breath when the man licked the chocolate off of his mouth. The tongue that was licking around his lips dipped into his slightly opened mouth introducing the taste of chocolate and Sebastian to him. He moaned and again tried to touch Sebastian, this time he was succeeded, the hand holding him down having released him a few minutes prior. He ran his fingers through Sebastian's hair, holding the man's face close to his as he tried to dominate the kiss.

Sebastian looked at the boy through hooded eyes, watching his expression as he tried to dominate the kiss. Sebastian was amused and let the boy lead for a little bit but eventually he took control of the kiss. He ran his ungloved hands down the boy's sides and slipped them around the boy making the boy arch up into him. Ciel tasted too delicious for his own good.

Sebastian heard the door open and quickly rolled him and Ciel over before he was stabbed. He broke the kiss and looked to see who attacked him. A man wearing glasses and a disgusted glare stood there ready to strike but Ciel was now lying on top of Sebastian. It seemed Ciel didn't notice the intrusion because the boy nuzzled his neck. He smirked smugly at the man, who he presumed was a royal guard due to the crest on his breast pocket, but glared at him when he wrenched Ciel away from him.

Ciel was startled out of his blissful state of mind when he was removed from Sebastian's arms. He realized he was over someone's shoulder and that Sebastian was getting further away.

"Oi! What are you doing? Put me down this instant!" Ciel yelled at whom he was guessing was Will since he could see the Trancy family standing in the hall.

"It is almost curfew for you, your Majesty. I do not want your father to get in a snit and send the whole royal guard to look for you." Will said firmly. He didn't know who the man with Ciel was but he knew he did not like him, at all.

Ciel looked back at Sebastian and reached out when Sebastian tried to get to him. Their fingers brushed against each other but, unfortunately, the blond Trancy brat got in the way and stopped Sebastian. He didn't see what happened after that because Will turned a corner. He heard a thud, as if someone had fallen. He wasn't sure if that was the brat or something else. He tried squirming out of William's hold but the man had an iron grip on him. Before he knew it he was in his carriage, with the glass heeled (hooker) boot next to him, racing back to the Phantomhive manor. All Ciel could do was glare as hard as he could at Will and hope his head exploded.

XXX

As Sebastian went to retrieve Ciel from the evil cock blocking royal guard, Alois stepped in front of him and barred his way. He was about to shove the boy out of the way when something hit him at the base of his skull and then everything went black. When next he woke up he saw that he was sitting against the wall in the cellar, his arms tied above his head by weak looking rope. He ignored the dull throb in his head and looked at the two in front of him.

"Hello sleeping beauty." Alois said grinning down at him and then kicking him in the side, hard. Sebastian didn't give him the satisfaction of seeing him react. Alois sneered and walked over to Claude.

"May I inquire as to why I am like this?" Sebastian asked politely. Alois glared at him while Claude stared at him almost blankly, if not for the blatant hate showing through his eyes. He then tilted his head making the minimal light catch his glasses.

"You tried to seduce the prince." Claude stated.

"I didn't try." Sebastian said smugly. Claude glared at him.

"The shoe fit me. I am going to marry him." Claude said smirking down at the man when he saw Sebastian's eye twitch. Alois 'tched' and stared at his brother.

"Claude. Give Ciel to me." Alois commanded. Claude glanced at the blond from the corner of his eye and then looked back at Sebastian. Alois got mad at Claude ignoring him so he kicked Claude in the leg. Claude barely reacted. "I hate you Claude." Alois said lowly. He walked over to the wall and grabbed a whip. Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Is that for me or for your brother?" Sebastian asked curiously. Alois stared at him and grinned wickedly.

"It's mostly for you but I might use it on Claude later." Alois said happily. The smirk on Claude's face disappeared.

"Kinky." Sebastian murmured but it was still heard by the other two. Alois just laughed while Claude glared at Sebastian in a 'don't give him ideas' sort of way. Alois sauntered over and straddled Sebastian. He then brought the whip up with both hands and pressed it into Sebastian's throat. Sebastian just looked at Alois blankly ignoring the fact that his air supply was being cut off.

"Does the Prince taste good? I bet he does." Alois said licking his lips at the thought. Sebastian frowned at his stepbrother. He subtly tilted his head away from the boy as much as possible when Alois stared at his lips. It was disconcerting and slightly nauseating. Alois snapped out of it when Claude coughed loudly. Alois stood up and stared down at Sebastian. "Ready for your punishment?" Alois asked with a manical gleam in his eyes.

XXX

When Ciel got home he immediately tried to get a horse so he could go back to the Trancy manor. Unfortunately, Will grabbed him and carried him into the palace. If Ciel wasn't of royal birth and upbringing then he would be kicking and screaming trying to get away. Instead he was ordering Will to put him down, as authoritatively as possible. They stopped briefly when his father came to see them,

"William, why do you have my son over your shoulder like a sack of potatoes?" Grell asked slowly. Before Will could say anything Ciel looked over his shoulder.

"Father! I demand William be executed! He's manhandling me!" Ciel said highly affronted. Grell brought a hand up to hide his amused grin.

"Will, put Ciel down." Grell ordered. Will set Ciel down but placed a hand on the boy's shoulder making Ciel glare at him. "Now why are you manhandling my son? You weren't thinking of doing anything naughty were you?" Grell asked sidling up to Will and batting his eyelashes. Will glared at him but answered.

"We made it just in time for the curfew you placed on him. If he were to break that curfew then you wouldn't let him leave the manor." Will stated.

"I found the man I'm going to marry!" Ciel said. Grell gaped at his son and then smiled widely before he could gush Will started talking.

"He didn't even try the boot on." Will said blandly. Ciel sneered at Will.

"I didn't have to let him try it on. Of course I'd remember what he looked like." Ciel huffed.

"I didn't like him." Will said.

"What do you mean you didn't like him? You barely saw him!" Ciel argued back.

"You're too good for him." Will responded back immediately. Grell was off to the side watching them argue as if it were a tennis match. He tuned back in when Will said, "He had you pinned to the bed." Boy, Grell wished he tuned in for what was said before that.

"Hold it!" Grell yelled breaking the two out of their argument. "Let me get this straight; Ciel found the one he is going to marry. You took Ciel away from the man of his dreams, as they were about to have sexy time. And now Ciel wants to run off to go back to the man of his dreams and finish what you interrupted. Correct?" Ciel blushed at the fact that his father said 'sexy time' while Will frowned at Grell. Grell then slapped Will on the arm hard. "How dare you interrupt romance! Honestly William, is there not one romantic bone in your body?" Grell glared at Will while Will just raised an eyebrow. "Since you're back home now Ciel you might as well get a good nights sleep and head out tomorrow to find lover boy." Grell said patting Ciel's head. Ciel hated when his father did that but let it slide. He nodded tersely, slapped Will's hand off his shoulder, said he'd take dinner in his room, and left to go to his room.

When Ciel got to his room he saw the glass heeled (hooker) boot sitting on his bed. He walked over and ran his fingers over it. He then walked over to his window and stared out at the night sky, the sun having fallen under the horizon as he returned home. He ignored the servant that brought him his food and just thought about Sebastian. He was going to go back tomorrow, as early as possible, and take him away from Trancy manor. Maybe on the way back he can berate the man for making him go on this wild goose chase.

XXX

Sebastian woke up due to a beam of light filtering in through the small barred window near the ceiling on the other side of the cellar. Obviously the sun was rising for a new day. He made sure he was alone this time and let out a groan as he shifted. Torn cloth and specks of dried blood surrounded him. Alois had a lot of fun last night. His stomach and chest had a lot of lacerations and bruises, well he thought he could see some bruising through the caked on blood. Hopefully someone came down soon to release him. He knew they wouldn't keep him down there for too long, lest the house fall apart. He also knew he could've broken the ropes but he'd bide his time.

He was guessing it was around noon by the time someone finally came down. It was Claude. Claude was smirking smugly at him as he threw his butler's jacket next to him, which he must've left in the kitchen when he was baking.

"The Prince came back this morning." Claude stated. Sebastian looked up at him in interest. "He was looking for you." Sebastian started to smirk at that but what Claude said next made him want to kill someone, namely Claude. "We told him that you left to be with your fiancée and that you only seduced him to prove that you could. I'm pretty sure the outraged look on his face indicated that he doesn't want you anymore. But don't worry, I plan on visiting him and comforting him." Claude turned to head back upstairs but stopped. "And mother says you are no longer allowed out of the house or to be seen by any visitors."

Sebastian just stared at Claude's retreating back blankly. First of all, he was never seen by visitors and if he was Alois made sure the visitors never came back. Second of all, he was pissed. He had a feeling the Prince didn't believe the lies thrown at him but he knew he had to get to the Phantomhive manor before Claude, especially if Claude decided to brainwash the boy.

Sebastian grabbed the ropes and yanked on them until they tore apart. He rubbed his wrists as he took off his tattered vest and white shirt leaving his whole upper body exposed. He slowly stood up, trying not to flex his abs too much, and walked over to the water barrel. He used the cloth from his shirt to clean up his stomach and chest. The bruising wasn't as bad as he thought and even the cuts weren't that bad. He walked back over to his butler jacket and picked that up, wincing only slightly when he bent over. He checked the pockets making sure everything he left in there was still there.

He didn't want to risk going through the house so he walked over to the cellar window and examined it. If he dug a few of the bars out he'd be able to wriggle his way out. He quickly took a spoon out of his pants and started digging at the bars. Since he was used to menial labor he was quite strong, so it didn't take long to carve the bars out. He pushed the window open and, with the help of a few boxes, managed to push his way out of the cellar. He quickly donned his jacket and gloves, sighing at how odd it felt to not be wearing his white shirt or vest underneath.

Sebastian decided to head to the stable and grab a horse. The faster the better. When he entered the carriage house he didn't see the carriage or any of the horses. It seemed that Claude had a head start. As he turned to leave the carriage house he encountered Alois.

"You aren't allowed out of the house. What are you doing here?" Alois asked skeptically.

"Is your brother still here?" Sebastian asked. Alois sneered at him.

"Of course he's still here. He's waiting in the carriage. He simply told me to come and fetch something for the horses." Alois said. Sebastian tilted his head when he heard the sound of a carriage and saw the Trancy carriage leaving the gates.

"I think he wanted to get rid of you." Sebastian said as he pointed at the carriage. Alois quickly turned around and shrieked out something that sounded like 'bastard' but Sebastian jumped over his head as if Alois were a hurdle while subsequently pushing on Alois' head so the boy would fall forward. He quickly darted after the carriage, smirking at the yelp and thud behind him.

When he got passed the gates of the manor he arced out so he'd have a better shot. He quickly pulled some cutlery out of his jacket and threw it at the straps holding the yolks on the horses, easily slicing them. The bar that was between the horses dropped making the carriage stumble to a stop and almost tip over, the horses kept going. The driver was smart enough to let go of the reins and jump off to the side.

Instead of stopping Sebastian just kept running, ignoring the cab as he passed. If he kept up this sprint he knew he'd tire out but he wanted to get there quickly. Once he was out of range of the Trancy manor he'd slow to a jog. His sprint was interrupted when he heard something whirring through the air. He spun to the side and felt something rustle the hair on the side of his head. He slid to a stop facing the fallen carriage. Claude was standing there, his gold cutlery gleaming in the sunlight. Sebastian pulled out his silver cutlery.

"Didn't I tell you that he didn't want to see you?" Claude said. Sebastian just smiled pleasantly at Claude making the other man's eye twitch with annoyance.

"You did. But I don't believe you." Sebastian said. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a Prince to see." Sebastian didn't fully turn around because he knew he'd have to deflect the cutlery thrown at him. He quickly blocked the kick to his side and jumped away when Claude tried to stab him. They both ran at each other, exchanging blows. Claude did manage to punch Sebastian in the cheek but Sebastian gave back by kneeing Claude in the face, breaking his glasses, and sending him stumbling to the ground. Sebastian went to kick him but Claude surprisingly caught his leg and cut it before Sebastian could get it away. Sebastian managed to stab Claude in the shoulder with a fork but Claude threw him closer to the river. Sebastian rolled to his feet and ignored his leg as Claude removed the fork from his shoulder. They both ran at each other again and traded more blows, only receiving minor cuts to their clothing from each other. Sebastian managed to get Claude in a headlock but Claude surprised him by pulling out a pistol. Claude fired and Sebastian staggered back into the river. Claude waited a few minutes but didn't see Sebastian come back up. He smiled and walked leisurely back to the house.

XXX

Ciel was furious. He was in his carriage on the way home once again. William was wise enough to not say anything to him even though Ciel knew the man wanted to say something. Today seemed so promising when he woke up this morning. And then he came down for breakfast.

He set out as early as possible, which wasn't as early as he would've liked because his cousin Lizzie felt like visiting. Out of all the days… He managed to convince his father to go shopping with Lizzie. Well actually it didn't take much convincing at all. All he had to do was say shopping and they jumped at the chance. The only way he got out of it was by saying he had to go pick up Sebastian. His father got all starry eyed, which freaked him out, but ushered him out the door to go get the man.

When he got to the Trancy manor and was admitted in he immediately asked to see Sebastian. The maid who opened the door looked nervous and started stuttering, it was the eldest brother that explained to him what was going on. They said Sebastian only seduced him to stroke his own ego and show that it was possible, and that Sebastian left to go be with his fiancée. The man, Claude, looked very sincere saying that but something told him that the man was lying.

Ciel didn't know how to react and because of his silence Will answered for him. Will said that if Sebastian came back to contact the royal guard so they could punish the man for his insubordination. He then ushered Ciel back to the carriage and by the time Ciel snapped out of his disbelief they were already on their way back to the manor. Will said that he'd let Ciel freshen up before they met with the King and Lizzie and Ciel exploded. Giving Will a piece of his mind was an understatement.

Coming back to the present he felt the carriage slowing and saw that they were back at the manor. Before the carriage fully stopped he hopped out and stormed in. When the servants saw the mood he was in they quickly scurried away. When he got to the floor his room was on no servant could be found. He didn't like anyone in his personal rooms. Only one servant was allowed to clean his room.

Ciel finally made it to his room. He opened the door, slammed it shut, turned to the bed and froze. Sebastian was lounging on his bed wearing nothing but a pillow and the one glass heeled (hooker) boot, which of course fit him perfectly. The man's hair looked a little damp and the, what looked like whip marks didn't even detract from his body. Ciel swallowed and made sure he wasn't drooling. His eyes landed on the amused red eyes and he finally snapped out of his daze.

"What are you doing?" Ciel asked as he slowly walked forward. How could he not when Sebastian was giving him a come hither look?

"Relaxing. Waiting for you." Sebastian said as he lifted a hand out to Ciel. Ciel absentmindedly took it and was then yanked onto the bed and halfway on top of Sebastian. He gulped realizing that his clothes and the pillow was all that separated them. "Did you miss me, my lord?" Sebastian purred making Ciel shiver. He then remembered why he was so angry. He sat up and decided to give Sebastian a piece of his mind.

"I went back for you! They said you decided to seduce me because you could and then left to live with your fiancée!" Ciel said loudly. He wanted to grab onto the man somehow and shake him back and forth but instead he settled for pulling the man's hair. Sebastian winced and grabbed his hands making Ciel glare harder at him.

"Well, first off, besides you yelling at me and pulling my hair, I am greatly enjoying your position." Sebastian said. Ciel looked down at himself and realized he was straddling Sebastian and sitting on the pillow that was covering the man. He felt himself blush furiously. "Second of all, I would have met with you but due to circumstances I wasn't allowed too. And third of all, my stepbrother didn't lie fully. I am here with my fiancée, am I not?" Ciel gaped at the man and then pouted while looking off to the side. A pale finger pushed his face back to look at the man. "Do I get a kiss from the Prince?" Sebastian asked as he leaned up and Ciel, being entranced and enticed by the man, leaned down to kiss him. It was a relatively chaste kiss especially compared to the kisses they had shared before. For some reason it felt even more intimate than the others. Ciel pulled back and looked at the man below him who was smirking at him. Ciel gave him an un-amused look.

"I hate you." Ciel said. Sebastian's smirk morphed into a small smile as he reached up to once again bring Ciel closer to him.

"Of course you do, my lord." Sebastian said in a placating manner. Before Ciel could yell at Sebastian for mocking him he was pulled into another kiss, this one harder and hotter than the one before. Ciel almost melted into it until he felt a hand kneading his ass. He opened his mouth to protest but the tongue that dominated his mouth muffled it. Ciel would've fought back but it felt too good. It felt so good his toes were curling in pleasure. He fleetingly remembered that he was still wearing his shoes so his bed was probably getting dirt on it but the thought left as quickly as it had entered.

Ciel gasped when his back hit the bed. He then squirmed when a very hot and very naked man lay on top of him. He stared at the man above him in a daze as Sebastian looked down at him, his eyes showing amusement and lust. Sebastian started kissing up and down his neck, making him practically purr.

"So my lord? Am I forever going to call you that or do I have permission to call you Ciel?" Sebastian asked against Ciel's neck. Ciel shivered but managed to respond.

"You may call me Ciel." Ciel said managing to sound bored even while he was practically clinging to Sebastian. This amused Sebastian greatly.

"My thanks then Ciel. And I'm sure you remember my name. I can't wait to hear it pass through your lips in pleasure as I claim you as mine over," hard nip at Ciel's neck, "and over," a hard suck, "and over again." Followed by a long lick, punctuated that statement. Ciel closed his eyes at the sensation of what was being done and said to him. He couldn't have acted out of anger if he wanted too. The man above him was doing wicked things, and that was only to his neck!

Not that Ciel was minding what Sebastian was doing, but he wanted the man to move on. To get things moving he thrust his hips up. He felt Sebastian's breath hitch and smirked at that small victory. Sebastian's smoldering eyes stared into his making his breath shudder from the almost feral look he was given. Sebastian smirked slowly and lifted away from him.

"It seems you are too overdressed Ciel. We shall have to remedy that." Sebastian said happily. Ciel didn't complain and helped Sebastian take his jacket off. He let Sebastian unbutton the buttons on his shirt and tug that off. Sebastian had to fully get off the boy if he wanted to remove Ciel's pants but he was very comfortable where he was, hovering over the boy, between his legs, and with his hips pressed flush against Ciel's. Plus the desperation in the boy's eyes made Sebastian want to go slower just to tease but he wanted to feel the boy's naked flesh pressed against his own. He finally removed himself from Ciel and quickly discarded the boy's pants and his glass heeled (hooker) boot. He had placed the pillow he covered himself with to the side earlier but he grabbed it and placed it under Ciel's hips.

Ciel fully looked at Sebastian as the man was taking his pants off. The man was indeed alluring. He was pale but very well toned. He looked practically perfect. The only things marring him were the whip marks. His eyes moved lower away from the man's delicious looking abs and widened.

"Woof." Ciel let out still staring wide-eyed at what Sebastian was packing. Sebastian looked at the boy in confusion but when he saw where the boy was looking he couldn't help but smirk smugly. He suddenly pressed his hips flush against Ciel's hissing at the very pleasurable feeling of his naked cock rubbing against Ciel's. Ciel arched up into Sebastian creating more friction. Sebastian had a feeling he could come from just rubbing against Ciel but he'd save that for another time. Right now he wanted to sink deep into the boy and claim him as his own.

Ciel wrapped his arms and legs around Sebastian when he felt the man about to lift away from him. He didn't want the pleasure to stop and he was worried that Sebastian was going to disappear again. Sebastian just rubbed his back and kissed his neck to calm him down.

"As much as I am loving you cling to me, I need to see what I am doing Ciel. I'm not leaving." Sebastian said nuzzling the boy. Ciel added to the flush on his face by blushing in embarrassment. He quickly let go of Sebastian and turned his face away thus not seeing the affectionate look Sebastian gave him, nor the man grab a jar of oil off his nightstand.

Sebastian found the oil earlier when he had explored the room. He almost smashed the jar when he found it but when he saw barely any oil was used he calmed down. This type of oil was only used in pleasurable situations after all. Sebastian coated three of his fingers in the oil and then returned to the Prince, who was still looking off to the side but was now pouting. Sebastian couldn't help himself and leaned down to kiss those pouting lips. Before he got to into the kiss he pulled away and kissed down the boy's neck. He spent some time leaving marks on the boy's clavicle and eventually made it to Ciel's cute little nipples. He immensely enjoyed the noises Ciel was making as he licked, bit, and sucked at them.

Ciel didn't know if he was in heaven or hell. He's never been touched like this before. He has practically been molested before but that was different. He couldn't get enough of this. But it was going too slow. Although his nipples being played with surprised him by how much pleasure it gave him, he wanted Sebastian to touch him lower.

He finally managed to pull his hands away from the sheets and grab Sebastian's head. He tried to push the other man's head lower but Sebastian's head barely moved. In fact it felt like the man was going even slower. He let out a frustrated moan.

"Hm? Was there something you wanted Ciel?" Sebastian asked as he lightly bit at Ciel's protruding hipbone. Ciel gave him a pathetic yet adorable glare and again tried pushing his head to where he wanted it. "You'll have to speak up Ciel. I'm afraid I don't know what you want." Sebastian said smiling up at the boy. Ciel scowled but finally said something.

"Damn it Sebastian! Suck my cock!" Ciel shouted. Sebastian smirked at the boy and Ciel bit his lip when he realized what he said. His head fell back when a puff of air was blown over the tip of his cock.

"Now was that so hard?" Sebastian murmured watching as Ciel's body shivered. He then engulfed the head of Ciel's cock and immediately swiped his tongue over the slit. He ignored the hands in his hair tightening and he moaned at the taste of the boy making Ciel moan at the vibration. Sebastian didn't waste any time and started lightly sucking on the head of Ciel's cock. He started inching his way up and down taking more of the boy in. His nose finally buried itself in the dark curls at the base of Ciel's cock.

He pressed an oiled finger against the boy's tight pucker. To distract Ciel, he swallowed but he could feel the boy about to come. He let up off the cock and then dove back down only to swallow convulsively. He held Ciel's hips down as the boy thrashed above him. He heard his name cried out as the cock in his mouth twitched spasmodically. He swallowed the first spurts of come and pulled off a little so the rest would hit his tongue. He swallowed and suckled on Ciel's cock making sure he milked it of everything. He finally released the limp cock and licked his lips slowly while looking up at the dazed Prince.

Ciel felt like his soul was just sucked out of him. If this were how a demon removed a soul then he would sell his soul just for that. He finally came out of his post orgasmic haze when he felt some discomfort in his backside. He looked down and saw Sebastian still in between his legs but the man's hand was also between his legs. When Sebastian saw that Ciel was looking at him he leaned down and licked his inner thigh. Ciel shivered and then furrowed his brow wondering why he felt discomfort. He finally realized it was Sebastian's fingers inside him.

"What are you doing?" Ciel asked in a higher pitch then he meant to. Sebastian blinked up at him and then smiled sweetly.

"I'm preparing you. Obviously you have never had this done to you before, which makes me extremely happy, but if I don't prepare you then it will hurt horribly and I'd rather your first experience be mind blowing." Sebastian explained as he petted Ciel's stomach with his free hand, relaxing the boy. Sebastian pushed the third finger into Ciel, easing it in as the boy hissed in obvious pain.

Sebastian kissed the boy's thighs and even started sucking lightly at the boy's limp member. It started to become erect and it practically jumped to attention when he found the boy's prostate. He gave one last lick to the tip of Ciel's cock and sat up. He watched as Ciel writhed on his fingers obviously enjoying the sensations very much.

He abruptly took his fingers away making Ciel practically wail at the loss but quickly covered the boy's body with his own, making sure Ciel's legs were spread far enough for him to fit snugly. Ciel's arms encircled his neck making Sebastian look up as he aligned himself. Ciel was looking at him with hazy eyes and flushed cheeks. How could anyone resist that? He leaned in and kissed Ciel as he firmly pushed forward.

'It hurt!' Ciel thought as Sebastian pushed into him. Ciel's head fell away from Sebastian's kisses as the man pushed in. He was going to cry out for the man to stop but Sebastian recaptured his lips. He felt a hand on his cock and managed to focus on that instead, which helped relax him. Sebastian finally sheathed fully in him. Ciel broke away from the kiss to breathe and take in the feeling. He felt so full. He was amazed Sebastian even fit in him but some how he did. Sebastian was actually inside him. He relaxed again and that was apparently all Sebastian needed to start moving. He shakily breathed out when Sebastian pulled out and stopped breathing as Sebastian pushed back in.

"You have to breathe. I'd prefer you conscious and enjoying this." Sebastian whispered into Ciel's ear when he felt the boy below him hold his breath. He heard Ciel inhale and even though he was tempted to suddenly thrust back into the tight heat to make Ciel lose his breath again, he knew it wouldn't be wise. He didn't stop slowly rocking in and out of Ciel though. When Ciel's breathing was relatively stable he angled his thrusts and started moving harder.

Ciel finally got used to the feeling of Sebastian moving and when he was about to say something Sebastian shifted and thrust in harder. His eyes rolled back and he arched up when Sebastian hit that one spot inside him. In a moment of lucidity he could feel Sebastian smirking against his neck. He was about to say something but what came out was a loud moan when that spot was hit again. He gave up on trying to get anything coherent out but he covered his mouth with his hand to try to keep some noise in.

Sebastian saw what Ciel did and didn't like that. Even though he could still hear the muffled sounds of pleasure he wanted Ciel to make it known to the whole castle that he was being pleasured. He moved away from Ciel's neck and nipped at the boy's hand. That just made Ciel's hand clench around his mouth harder. Sebastian stopped thrusting into Ciel, making the boy whimper and wriggle, and leaned away from him.

Ciel glared at Sebastian but Sebastian just moved his hands so they were holding Ciel's hips. Sebastian slowly pulled out of Ciel, waited a heartbeat, and then slammed in hard hitting Ciel's prostate dead on and making the boy shriek out in pleasure. Sebastian again pulled out slowly and slammed back in, pulling Ciel's hips towards him as he snapped his hips forward. Eventually he got impatient with pulling out slowly so he sped up. He alternated between deep hard thrusts and short quick ones. Eventually he had to reach up and pry Ciel's hand away from his mouth because he was worried the boy would bruise his own face. Ciel's hand latched onto his, intertwining their fingers. Sebastian's expression softened from his, most likely smug looking expression.

Sebastian once again stopped but he leaned down pressing his whole body against Ciel's once more, trapping the boy's weeping erection between them, and slowly kissed Ciel. Ciel tried to make the kiss harder but he eventually succumbed to the slow passionate kiss. Sebastian pulled away from the kiss and resumed thrusting. He knew he couldn't last long, teasing Ciel in turn teased himself. He could feel Ciel tightening even more around him though.

Sebastian leaned down and nibbled on Ciel's earlobe. He let go of the lobe and just panted in Ciel's ear as his thrusts reached an almost brutal pace. He didn't want to cum before Ciel and he didn't want to move away from the boy, perhaps if he ordered him?

"Ciel…" Was all Sebastian managed to get out before Ciel tensed under him and tightened even more around him, gasping out his name as he came. This surprised Sebastian that he gasped in surprise as his own orgasm rolled through him. He slammed into Ciel and emptied his seed into the boy. He gave one last shudder and almost collapsed on Ciel. He wasn't ready to leave the warm body under him even if his arms were shaking and would give out at any moment.

Ciel got his breathing under control while he stared at the ceiling over Sebastian's shoulder. He felt boneless, sated, and absolutely fantastic. He didn't mind the slight extra weight pushing him into the bed, or the wetness being shared between them, or even the extra heat. After a minute though, he didn't like it, mostly the heat. He lifted a hand and shoved at Sebastian's shoulder weakly. Sebastian's head lifted from his neck. Ciel glared at him lazily and was about to tell him to get off of him but Sebastian leaned down and kissed him sweetly. For some reason that kiss made him blush even though they just had sex.

"Get off me." Ciel said hoarsely and winced at how raspy his voice sounded. His throat felt like he swallowed sand paper. Sebastian just smiled a little too smugly at him. Ciel pinched the man trying to get him to move but it just made Sebastian shift, reminding Ciel that Sebastian was still inside him.

"But Ciel, I'm so comfortable right here. With you, on you," Sebastian said and then whispered huskily in his ear, "in you." Ciel felt his breath hitch. It didn't help when Sebastian started attacking his neck again. It seemed that he wasn't going to get any sleep this evening.

XXX

The King (self proclaimed Queen) looked at the place setting his son sat at every morning. He had been informed that the Prince didn't show up for breakfast this morning. After Ciel's fowl mood yesterday no one wanted to venture into the Prince's room and incur his wrath. The fact that his son wasn't there did upset him though. Breakfast was when he could spend time with his son. The rest of the day was scheduled for him and Ciel tried to stay away from him unless it was business. But Ciel still attended breakfast with him and always sent a message if he couldn't make it.

Grell looked over at William, who was staring across the room. Perhaps Ciel was really that upset. But if he were, then wouldn't he be here or wouldn't someone have said something if he left without a guard? Grell's paranoia and panic started to set in. What if something happened to his baby in the dead of night?

Grell abruptly stood up, wincing a little due to a certain soreness -that he acquired the night before- and started the march to Ciel's room with William tailing him. Grell was thinking of the worst possible situations that could've happened to Ciel and was working himself up into a tizzy. He glared at William, who was still ignoring him and then huffed.

Grell decided to punish William last night but he wasn't sure if it was more punishment or pleasure. All he knew was that he had to thank the cackling man with the long silver hair and gorgeous eyes for giving him a "magic" potion that would make a certain someone lose their inhibitions. Of course, to him it smelled like some sort of alcohol mixed with some sort of plant.*

Grell stopped thinking about what happened last night when he came across Ciel's room. Will got ready to enter the room but Grell stopped him and entered first. He didn't see anything amiss in the room until he focused on the bed. He felt his nose start to bleed when he saw the gorgeous naked pale man lying in his son's bed (ignoring the fact that his son was draped over and held possessively by said man) and almost ran to the bed to glomp the man who he recognized as Sebastian. He stopped when William stepped next to him and got his weapon ready.

"William stop!" Grell ordered which Will did so, reluctantly. Grell's cry woke up Sebastian who looked over at the two. He frowned in distaste at both of them and rolled over, with his back facing the two, so he could wrap both arms around Ciel.

"Your Majesty, there is an intruder in your son's bed. He must be dealt with." William said without looking at Grell. Grell finally realized that, yes, Sebastian was in Ciel's bed and that they both seemed to be naked. Grell's mouth dropped open at this realization.

"What are you doing in my son's bed?" Grell asked a little shrilly. This woke Ciel up who sleepily peeked over Sebastian.

"Father?" Ciel rasped out. Sebastian smirked smugly when he heard Ciel's hoarse voice. Ciel focused his gaze on Sebastian and glared sleepily at the man while blushing a little. Sebastian pulled Ciel closer and kissed him.

"Good morning Ciel." Sebastian said. Ciel huffed a little but blushed more.

"Aren't they cute Will?" Grell asked looking starry eyed at his son and the hotness that is Sebastian. Will just gave a look of disgust. Grell snapped out of it and then pouted. "Hey! You two aren't married yet!" Sebastian and Ciel looked at Grell and just stared at him. "You were supposed to have sex on your wedding night!" Grell said while stomping his foot.

Ciel didn't know whether to sweat drop or hide his face in embarrassment. He decided to lie back down and ignore his father. He was glad Sebastian was on the side of the bed closest to the door so he could hide behind the man. Sebastian rolled back onto his back and pulled Ciel up against his side. Grell was still going on about something but they both ignored him until he pointed at Sebastian.

"And you! You couldn't wait for the wedding night? You- you…" Grell tried to think of something to call Sebastian but when Sebastian looked at him with lidded eyes and a tilt of his head Grell's nose gushed blood like a fountain. William caught Grell and glared at Sebastian.

"Once the King has composed himself, breakfast will be served." William said blandly. Ciel nodded against Sebastian's chest and waved Will away. Will dragged the King out and managed to shut the door.

XXX

The Trancy's finally arrived at the Phantomhive manor. When the horses ran off they had to order new ones. They couldn't make it to the manor until four days later because of that. This time Hannah, Claude, and Alois all went. Claude would've gone by himself if it weren't for the invitation that arrived yesterday for all of them to go to the Phantomhive manor. They were going to be told who the Prince chose to marry. Claude had to keep himself from hugging himself and shivering in delight from thinking about the Prince.

Alois was sore about Claude trying to leave him alone but once Claude said he loved the boy Alois instantly forgave him and hung off him like a leech for the rest of that day. He permitted it because he was in a good mood. He got rid of his annoying stepbrother and had a clear shot to the Prince. He knew the Prince was going to choose him because he was the best match.

All of them were led to the throne room where it seemed like all the nobles were packed into. The servant led them to front and center making all the other nobles glare at them. The doors were then closed making everyone become silent. The King, dressed as a Queen, came from a door located behind the throne and stood in front of the throne with a slightly haggard looking head guard trailing behind.

"Greetings everyone. I'm so glad you could make it on such short notice to know my son's decision of who he shall spend the rest of his life with. I will let him give the announcement." Grell said and then sat down with a flourish of skirts. Ciel walked out in full prince regalia* from the same door Grell came from. Ciel ignored the lecherous looks and swooning of his admirers.

"As my father said, thank you for coming on such short notice. I will not keep you waiting. May I introduce to you my husband," here Ciel held his hand out. Claude stood up looking smug until Ciel said the name of his husband. "Sebastian Michaelis."

The doors that everyone entered opened up and Sebastian stood there in almost the same outfit as Ciel but in a different color and without the cape. As he walked towards Ciel everyone backed away and bowed to him. The Trancy's reluctantly moved out of the way and bowed stiffly towards him. Sebastian reached Ciel, took his hand, and turned to face everyone. He felt the glares on him and smirked, which resulted in women, and a few men, blushing and swooning.

"Since you all have traveled for so long we have food and refreshments waiting in the dining hall. And if you are wondering, yes we are already married." Ciel said trying to not blush when Sebastian wrapped a possessive arm around his waist. "But, we'd like to speak to the Trancy family. Step forward." As Hannah, Claude, and Alois came closer to the throne Ciel and Sebastian moved to the side so they weren't blocking Grell. Grell sat up and looked at each one of them but he stared at Claude the longest. He then stood up and walked right up to Claude.

"My stunningly sexy son-in-law told me about you three. He didn't mention how sexy you were though." Grell said while fluttering his eyelashes and walking his fingers up Claude's chest. Claude just raised an eyebrow making Grell blink at the similarity between Claude and Will. Since his back was to Will he didn't see the man's eye twitch with annoyance or the glare thrown at Claude.

"Your Majesty." Will said testily. Grell turned to the man pouting and saw that he was glaring at Claude, which made Grell happy.

"I know." Grell stood back and became serious. "Since I know your treatment of my son-in-law I could not just stand by and not do anything. As punishment Lady Trancy, you shall be stripped of your title and become the maid of Viscount Druitt. For some reason his maids keep disappearing. As for your sons, they will not inherit the title of Lord Trancy. That shall go to the actual blood relative and true heir. But Lord Michaelis sounds so much sexier." Grell said wiggling a little at that. He straightened up when Will glared at him.

"Claude, your punishment will be to marry Alois." Grell stated. Claude's jaw dropped while Alois' face lit up with delight.

"Your Majesty, we're brothers." Claude said trying to change the King's mind. Grell looked at his fingernails.

"I know. You shall be married without divorce." Grell decreed as he turned to walk back to the throne. Claude looked like he wanted to stab himself as Alois glomped him. Every noble was murmuring and looking at them with distaste, except for Viscount Druitt. He had grabbed Hannah and said how lovely she was and how he couldn't wait to get her home. "And also, I am going to get married too." Everyone, including Will, Ciel, and Sebastian turned to look at the King in surprise.

"To who?" Ciel asked trying to think of anyone his father had met. He could only think of Sebastian but Sebastian was his.

"William of course." Grell said staring at Will with hearts in his eyes. William adjusted his glasses while looking at Grell in distaste.

"I do not recall agreeing to this nor asking you, your Majesty." Will stated. Grell pouted at that.

"Well you did ask me a few nights ago and I accepted. So we are getting married." Grell said almost stomping his foot.

"No." Will replied. Grell glared at the man and then pulled out a bottle from somewhere in his dress. Will paled when he saw that.

"You will marry me Will." Grell said with an almost maniacal gleam in his eyes.

"Is this legal?" Will asked skeptically.

"I'm the Queen, bitch. I make the rules!" Will looked at Grell aghast that he said that, as did most of the nobles. Ciel just sweat dropped.

"Oya oya? A marriage? I have my license to officiate." A slightly raspy voice said from the crowd making the crowd part. Sebastian recognized Undertaker and simply raised an eyebrow at the man.

"Ah! That's the gorgeous man that gave me this." Grell said shaking the bottle in his hand a little making the liquid slosh around as said man walked up to the throne.

"I shall marry both couples right here and right now." Undertaker said. Grell practically squealed in delight, Alois really did squeal, Claude became paler, and William just stared at Undertaker making Undertaker a little disconcerted.

"But I'm not even dressed properly and my hair is horrible and my make up!" Grell cried. Undertaker grinned and, after grabbing Grell's hand, lifted it to his lips and kissed it.

"My lady is more than beautiful for this special day." Undertaker said making Grell practically melt. Will still just stared at Undertaker. "Shall we get this ceremony started?" Undertaker asked as he stood in front of the throne. Grell sighed blissfully while staring at Undertaker.

"Father, if you're going to marry William, should you really be staring at another man?" Ciel asked snapping Grell out of his daze. Grell giggled embarrassedly and grabbed Will so he was standing next to him. Alois dragged Claude up next to Grell. Undertaker gave his signature laugh and started the impromptu and quick ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Claude and Alois, and His majesty Grell and William. Alois do you take Claude to be your lawfully wedded spouse?"

"I do!" Alois chirped. Claude looked like he was attempting to kill Alois with his stare.

"Do you Claude take Alois to be your lawfully wedded spouse as decreed by the King?" Undertaker asked having to throw in the last bit. Claude clenched his teeth but nodded the affirmative. "Do you William T. Spears…" Here Undertaker trailed off because William blushed and finally looked away from him when he said the man's name. "Do you take his Majesty, Grell Sutcliffe to be your lawfully wedded spouse?" William didn't react and kept glancing at Undertaker from the corner of his eye.

"Will!" Grell whined snapping the man out of his fangirling.

"I have no choice, so yes." Will said reluctantly and went back to staring at Undertaker, still blushing. Undertaker frowned in distaste but turned to Grell who was practically bouncing in excitement.

"Do you, your lovely Majesty, take William T. Spears to be your lawfully wedded spouse?" Undertaker asked. Grell blushed at being called lovely.

"I do!" Grell said. Undertaker giggled a little and then turned to the crowd.

"Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you married. You may now kiss." Claude didn't budge when Alois tried to pull him down to his level but some how Alois still managed to kiss him. Grell grabbed Will and proceeded to make out with him until Will pried him off. Grell turned to Undertaker who was eating a biscuit while starting to walk away. He grabbed the man by his collar and dragged him back over to him and Will.

"I also decree that you shall stay here." Grell said loud enough so only a few people could hear. Undertaker tilted his head in confusion. "My husband and I would like to get to know you. Isn't that right Will?" Grell asked as Will looked at Undertaker again blushing. Ciel looked a little freaked out that his just married father was now hitting on another man while Sebastian walked over to his stepbrothers.

"Congratulations. I wish you all the best. As a wedding present I shall give you the Trancy estate since I'll be living here. May you live a _very_ long and happy life _together_." Sebastian said happily. He then walked back to Ciel. "Let's go celebrate Ciel." Ciel looked at Sebastian confused.

"Celebrate?" Ciel asked as he was led out the door behind the throne.

"Yes. Our own private celebration." Sebastian said smirking at Ciel and making the boy blush but speed up his own walking so he, instead, was leading Sebastian back to their room.

And they all lived happily ever after. (Ignoring Claude and Hannah. But nobody likes Hannah. And Claude did try to kill Sebastian)

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

*Yes the bottle is catnip tequila. Can you see Will loosening up any other way?

*Prince's regalia- Think of the curry cook off episode.


End file.
